


16.Questioning

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [16]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: 1960s Music, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - America, Established Relationship, Gen, Hippies, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, OT5, POV First Person, Period Typical Attitudes, Polyamory, Self-Reflection, Woodstock, Work In Progress, jimi hendrix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	16.Questioning

**Questioning**

**11:45 AM**

Have you gone back and wondered what your life would be like if you hadn't met a certain person?

Well that's what it's like for me.

Only for me it's four certain people.

They totally changed my life.Though I'm still trying to figure out whether or not it's for the better.

But they changed my life nonetheless. 


End file.
